


Бракованные

by CathrineBush



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Джон и не думал, что столько людей в их мире могут не хотеть отношений со своими парами, но статистика была неутешительна: каждый день Машина выдавала номер и Джону приходилось с ним разбираться.





	Бракованные

Джон надеялся, что хотя бы сегодняшний день обойдется без беготни и попыток спасти очередного несчастного, но Гарольд вновь переиграл все его планы. Машина снова подкинула новый номер, и вот он сидит на скамейке, наблюдая за блондинкой, выгуливающей в парке своего лабрадора. С первого взгляда она — Линн Саммерс — не вызывала никаких подозрений, но Джон давно научился выжидать, потом не пришлось подстраиваться под молниеносно изменившиеся обстоятельства. Например, стрелять в парня, которого считал безобидным. 

Эта работа вынуждала всегда оставаться в состоянии постоянной готовности, будто он снова агент ЦРУ. Джон не любил вспоминать о своем прошлом, но нет-нет да и приходилось, особенно когда он согласился на предложение Гарольда. Работа, изначально казавшаяся довольно легкой, обернулась ворохом проблем. Джон и не думал, что столько людей в их мире может не хотеть отношений со своими парами, но статистика была неутешительна: каждый день Машина выдавала номер, и Джону приходилось с ним разбираться.

Он рассматривал Линн Саммерс и не понимал: это ей угрожала опасность от пары или она сама была источником угрозы. Сколько бы он ни просил Гарольда, тот не мог модернизировать код Машины так, чтобы они могли знать наперед: защищать их номер или обезвреживать. Джон с холодком по спине вспомнил тот случай, когда поехавший соулмейт решил съесть пару, чтобы она всегда была рядом. Лучше уж быть одному, чем спасаться от подобных больных ублюдков. И каждый номер из их «бракованного» списка только сильнее укреплял Джона в этом убеждении. 

Линн потрепала собаку по загривку и пошла к выходу из парка, а Джон, не торопясь, направился следом. 

— Ты не выяснил, что не так с мисс Саммерс? — он принял звонок Гарольда по неотслеживаемому телефону и остановился в десяти метрах от Линн.

— Нет. Зато я выяснил, что она работает в одном из центров Семейных связей. Системным администратором, — голос Гарольда звучал отдаленно, словно он говорил по громкой связи, а сам занимался другим делом.

— А значит имеет доступ к спискам пар Нью-Йорка. Привлекательная цель для кого угодно, — Джон проследил за тем, как Линн скрылась за углом одного из прилегающих к парку домов. Она шла в сторону своего квартала, поэтому он не переживал, а дождался зеленого сигнала светофора и проследовал за ней. — И когда ее следующая смена? 

— Через час, — Гарольд переключился на гарнитуру, и его голос стал как обычно четким, — собираешься проникнуть к ней в квартиру? 

— Ты же не знаешь, почему Машина выдала нам ее номер. Значит, нам нужно больше информации, — Джон едва заметно ухмыльнулся, представляя, как Гарольд раздраженно вздохнул и поджал губы. — Обычный порядок, Гарольд. Значит, через час в квартире никого не будет. Хорошо. Свяжусь с тобой позже, — завершив звонок, Джон поправил воротник пальто и свернул в ближайшую кофейню, чтобы выждать время до ухода Линн на работу.

На браслете официантки он увидел отметку о связи и улыбнулся ей, когда она заметила его внимание. Хотя и не стоило пялиться так в открытую, но Джону всегда было любопытно наблюдать за людьми, которые действительно имели пару. Словно доказательство, что не все такие странные — бракованные — как он или другие неудачники из списка, который выдает им Машина.

Они получали номер почти каждый день, но при этом государственный центр Семейных связей приходило гораздо больше номеров: тех, кто был предназначен друг для друга без всяких проблем. Совершенно обычные люди, которых Машина вычисляла благодаря алгоритму, придуманному Гарольдом. На самом деле, Джон иногда задумывался, не создал ли Гарольд нечто, подобное богу, — но при этом сам видел ровные ряды мощнейших серверов, куда была заключена Машина.

Сложно не думать о ней, как о живом существе, потому что он даже не помнил жизни без нее. Гарольд создал первый прототип еще до поступления в МТА, Джону тогда было всего лет семь, но все равно он четко понимал, насколько изменился мир с Машиной, ведь она находила пары по всей планете, не ограничиваясь США. И в целом, процент единения стал выше. Только Гарольд не сильно этим гордился, ну а Джон старался лишний раз не говорить на тему пар. 

Вспоминал иногда, что получил и свое приглашение в Центр в восемнадцать лет, но оно оказалось ошибочным: стоило ему приехать, как девушка-администратор рассыпалась в извинениях: «Извините» и «Впервые подобный сбой, ничего не понимаю». Он тоже не понимал, но пожал плечами и уехал домой. Со временем смирился с собственной бракованностью, только тогда не думал, что он такой не один. И есть целый список таких ущербных.

А сейчас, насмотревшись на всяких больных ублюдков, которым в радость было причинять страдания тем, кого они по замыслу мира должны были оберегать, Джон сам бы не поехал на встречу в Центр, даже если бы снова позвали.

Им с Гарольдом комфортно работалось вместе, так зачем портить устоявшийся тандем? 

На самом деле, иногда у них действительно случалось поразительное единодушие, но Джон считал, что это из-за их возраста и спокойных характеров. Если, конечно, его можно назвать спокойным после стольких лет в ЦРУ.

Когда час, наконец, подошел к концу, Джон, перестраховываясь, выждал еще десять минут и только после этого отправился к Линн домой, старательно избегая камер наблюдения — Машина, конечно, смогла бы его прикрыть, но зачем злоупотреблять ее способностями, если можно просто быть осторожнее?

Линн жила в старом довоенном доме, находящемся в хорошем состоянии, видимо, владелец не скупился на ремонт и поддержание его в порядке. Дверь в квартиру тоже оказалась добротной, но все равно не могла остановить Джона, и буквально через несколько минут он уже осматривал просторную гостиную. Двухкомнатная квартира была совершенно безликой: ни стены с газетными вырезками, выдававшими в Линн психически неустойчивую личность, ни пугающих элементов дизайна. Джон вообще не заметил ничего странного. Просто обычная квартира с обычной мебелью и декором. Почему тогда Машина выдала ее номер? Видимо, сама Линн станет жертвой своей пары. 

Осмотрев еще и спальню, Джон перешел в кухню. Он уже сомневался, что сумеет найти хоть что-то, но все же обнаружил небольшую коробку, задвинутую в дальний угол одного из кухонных шкафов. Гарольд ответил почти мгновенно, стоило только нажать кнопку вызова: 

— Нашел что-то?

— Нашел. Оказывается, мисс Линн Саммерс на самом деле зовут миссис Клаудия Лебович, — Джон быстро перебрал документы, сложенные стопкой в коробке. — Ей, хм, целых девяносто лет. Отлично сохранилась, — он криво улыбнулся. 

— И она умерла десять лет назад в доме престарелых города Лоусити, штат Нью-Йорк, — Гарольд перебил и сразу замолчал.

— Количество разных вариантов водительских прав Клаудии вызывает мое восхищение — разные фотографии, разные данные, только имя и номер совпадают. Они, случайно, не были родственниками? — Джон нашел на дне коробки несколько пустых формуляров для карточек, куда нужно было впечатать данные. 

— Нет, они совершенно друг с другом не связаны, — Гарольд стучал по клавиатуре так быстро, что звук сливался в один непрерывный треск.

— Значит, Линн решила стать другим человеком. У нее же есть возможность внести изменения в данные базы? — Джон закрыл коробку и убрал ее обратно в шкаф.

— Теоретически такое возможно.

— Как же твоя Машина пропустит подобное? — Джон поджал губы, и почти услышал как Гарольд тяжело вздохнул.

— Ресурсы Машины не безграничны. Да, у нее стоит блок на внесение изменений, но достаточно одаренный и сообразительный человек всегда может найти лазейку. Раз мисс Саммерс так хорошо подготовилась, значит, у нее есть некий план. Надо выяснить первопричину ее желания.

— Не учи меня выполнять мою работу, Гарольд. Лучше займись безопасностью системы, чтобы вмешательство не было возможно даже теоретически.

Джон сбросил звонок и огляделся еще раз — вдруг некая деталь все же осталась вне поля зрения, но больше не нашел ничего необычного. Совершенно обычная квартира совершенно обычной девушки. Которая хотела взломать Машину и поменять данные о себе. 

Он вышел на лестницу, закрыв за собой дверь, чтобы было незаметно со стороны вскрытый замок. Обычно он бы пошел обратно на базу к Гарольду, но сейчас его интуиция говорила сходить в этот центр Связи и поговорить с Линн… или Клаудией. Он уже запутался, как следовало называть их цель.

Идти было совсем недалеко, Джон добрался до трехэтажного здания за десять минут, и только у его парадного входа до него дошла странность, которая должна была прийти ему в голову гораздо раньше.

Собаки Линн в квартире не было. 

Как и самой Линн не оказалось на работе. 

А ее номер исчез из общего списка, словно его не было вовсе.


End file.
